


The Hot Couple

by kuroikitsu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP prompts with Knock Out and Starscream. Hopefully updated week. Maybe every 2 weeks.  A collection of unrelated snapshots, rather than anything cohesive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Got this by going through the otp prompts on tumblr cuz they are awesome lol. 
> 
> Link to prompt here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49725364535/imagine-a-mysterious-stranger-flirting-with-person
> 
> Actual prompt was: Imagine a mysterious stranger flirting with person A of your OTP, and Person B’s reaction.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so any mistakes are completely and utterly mine. Please point them out to me. I'd love to fix them.

There was something to be said about being the undercover lover of the air commander. The _seeker_ Air Commander at that. Knock out had known that it wouldn't be easy when he first got involved with Starscream. Unfortunately, the air commander could be as charming as he was beautiful and Knock Out found it to be completely worth it. Sometimes. At moments like this, however, Knock Out hated how... popular his partner was. 

 

He doubted Starscream even knew who the other flyer was. Knock out frowned and leaned against the wall to watch. If nothing else, since Starscream couldn't see him, he'd learn Starscream's true feelings about their relationship. The other flyer, another seeker of course, was a slim, short, pink femme. It made her one of the few flyers smaller than Starscream. 

 

From his post, Knock Out heard her giggle in a way he guessed she thought was cute, but was much more an irritating, high pitched squeal. Her wings fanned out slowly in a way he recognized from when Starscream wanted to preen, but was being coy about it. Starscream said something, just low enough for Knock Out not to hear and enough of an excuse for the femme to lean closer.

 

Starscream reciprocated the action. Hurt, wounded pride, and anger warred for attention at the front of Knock Out's processor, but he settled onto anger quickly. He was being _betrayed-_ there was no time for hurt or self pity. Starscream lifted an arm to her face and Knock Out stepped out of the shadow. He kept his appearance casual, relaxed. He saw Starscream notice him, red optics sliding over to him. The femme startled, surprised to be caught. Fair enough, since this particular hall was usually abandoned. 

 

She started to pull back, embarrassed. Starscream, oddly, did not. He stood, slowly and calmly, as though there was nothing wrong.Maybe to him, there wasn't. 

 

"Please, don't stop on my account. Herr Kommandant seems quite interested in you." Knock out drawled, crossing his arms. 

 

"Are you _worried_ , good doctor?" Starscream questioned. His tone was sly, sweet with poison, in a way that just drew Knock out in. Or it would, if Knock Out was willing to go along right now. 

 

"Not at all. You were recently released from the medbay though. I wondered if you managed to undo all my hard work yet again." If Knock Out didn't hate the little femme, he would have to admit she had decent instincts. She was smart enough to tell the attitude in the room was changing and, considering that she was irrelevant, she should leave. She took a step back, but it was too late. Starscream reached out, grabbing her with the speed he was known for. The grip was just tight enough to penetrate plating. 

 

"Wingsong was just offering me her services." Starscream said. Knock out wondered why he was telling him. Knock Out let out a non committal noise. "You released me on your good graces, doctor." Starscream smirked, in that dangerously flirtatious way that said they would be covered in energon and transfluid before cycle's end. "Am I up to servicing doctor?" 

 

Knock out looked over both of them, long and deliberately. Deciding looking wasn't enough, he came closer, circling them. "Only by a professional. You are in a delicate position, Commander." 

 

Starscream glared. His mouth didn't move, still in the sly upturn, but his optics burned with a vivid, if temporary, hatred. Knock out couldn't resist a smirk himself. "You don't look like a professional." The femme tried to pull away, but Starscream wouldn't let her. Instead of just damaged armor, she began to bleed energon from the shallow cuts as well. Her discomfort was obvious, and Knock Out felt a deep satisfaction seeing it.

 

"Are you, Wingsong?" Starscream prompted.

 

"N-no sir," She tripped on the words.

 

"Then you're dismissed." Knock Out told her. It was directed moreso to Starscream. He was the reason she hadn't already left, after all.

 

The seeker's grip loosened enough for the femme to slip away. "Yes sir.... Thank you."

 

Knock out didn't acknowledge her. Neither of them had truly threatened her yet. She was cannon fodder that wouldn't last. He waited until she left and then came close enough to grab Starscream. He didn't go for the neck- That was Megatron's favorite and Knock Out didn't have the height for it. Instead he went for the small gap in the overlapping plates, right underneath his chest plates. It didn't cause extreme pain, but it could do extreme damage- quickly.

 

Starscream didn't show any sign of concern. Instead, he seemed almost amused by the danger. "Jealous, Doctor?"

 

"Never, Commander. However, if somebot is going to ruin my masterpiece, I'd rather it be me." Knock Out had to admit; it didn't even sound like a lie.

 

Starscream towered over him, using his height to get into Knock Out's face. "Truly? She would not have been able to scratch my paint." Starscream demonstrated, running one claw down the length of Knock Out's arm just hard enough to leave a stinging imprint- and scratch his paint. Knock Out retaliated by digging his hands under the plating, touching Starscream's protoform directly. "I knew you were watching. It is insulting you assumed she had a chance." He didn't let Knock Out get a word in edgewise before he smashed their lips together.

 

The kiss was long, deep and possessive in ways that most would probably think were unhealthy. Starscream's claws roamed, dealing scratches and caresses alike. Knock Out wasn't idle either, imprinting his own claim on the Air Commander, even without overloading. "You enjoy the attention." Knock Out told Starscream, unwilling to let that last comment go completely. This time it was Starscream who made a non committal noise as he rubbed his thigh against Knock Out's codpiece. It was a distraction- an obvious one, and it worked. Knock Out wasn't jealous anymore. After all, he was the one here, no one else.

 


	2. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out asks Starscream for the honor of courting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shattered glass au. It was interesting and I probably ruined the characterization a bit but I enjoyed writing it lol.  
> Also completely unbeta'd  
> Prompt here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49967182231/person-a-asks-person-b-if-they-could-have-the

It had taken Knock Out a while to come to terms with it. Starscream was.... absolutely perfect. Not only was he beautiful, but shy and curtious, with a charming sense of humor and Knock Out found himself completely entranced. He shouldn't have been, though. Starscream was more than generous enough, just being Knock Out's friend. It was probably more than the doctor deserved. He couldn't jeopardize that by having a _crush_ on the seeker as well. 

 

He tried to ignore it. He tried not to stare at the graceful way Starscream handled chemicals and tools during his experiments. Not to notice the way his optics would narrow in focus. The way he always shied back at first when addressed directly, or the way his field would flood with embarrassment when he was complimented directly. He failed miserably, of course. He always noticed. Instead, Knock Out determined to keep his observations (blatant staring if he was honest) to himself. The last thing he wanted was to burden Starscream with his attentions. 

 

Starescream never seemed to notice. It was as relieving as it was disheartening. It was confusing because Knock Out really didn't want Starscream to know. If he did have to fess up to it, he'd rather have the choice to say it himself, but at the same time he was certain that he was so _obvious_ , how could Starscream miss it, unless he was simply choosing to ignore it instead. An indirect rejection for an indirect confession. 

 

Even if Starscream didn't notice, others did. Others being Soundwave who, out of concern for a good friend, brought the matter to Lord Megatron's attention. Knock Out had never been so mortified as when Lord Megatron asked to speak with him privately and then asked his intentions toward Starscream. Not to mention that what Soundwave knew, the rest of the ship knew and it could get around to Starscream from _anyone_ now. 

 

Knock Out had to do something, before the ship's biggest gossip did. And before Lord Megatron thought he would do more than look. Though he wasn't the cruel and outright evil leader like Optimus Prime, nothing hurt worse than Lord Megatron's disappointment. The fact that he also had the ability to take away Knock Out's joint lab time with Starscream was also an important factor. 

 

It had taken him a full cycle and a half to figure out exactly how he wanted to approach Starscream. Seekers could be rather insular and secretive, but luckily Knock Out could be very persuasive. Now that he knew the basics of seeker courtship, he could atleast try to approach Starscream- even if he shot him down. 

 

It started with energon candy. Technically he could have offered high grade, or even regular energon, but he wanted to impress Starscream. He wanted something that no one else would, or perhaps could, provide. It was tricky to make, and his first few experiments wound up almost exploding on him. Not fit for consumption at all. It took him half a dozen attempts to get something not just edible, but tasty. It wasn't a lot- they didn't have a ton of energon to spare and Knock Out was using his own personal supply, but it was enough to fill a small gift container he had crafted. 

 

Making the candy was the easy part. When it came to delivering however... Knock Out found his spark pulsing wildly, the energon in his lines warming much quicker than it should. It was nerves, he was a doctor and he knew there was nothing physically wrong with him. Didn't stop the sensations though. It was strong enough to nearly paralyze him. He stood for two breems outside Starscream's door, holding the small package, not quite together enough to knock on the door. 

 

Someone must have seen him lurking outside and decided to comm Starscream for the door opened without Knock Out ever moving. "Knock Out, come in." Starscream's voice was high, but soft. Like the wind chimes the humans are so fond of. Knock Out followed Starscream in, but didn't take the offered seat. "You could have pinged me. I never would have known you were out there." Starscream smiled and it made Knock Out's spark just melt. 

 

"Sorry, I should have." Knock Out admitted. Starscream looked over at him, optics lingering on the package in his hands with feverant interest. Makes sense, after all Starscream was a scientist- one of the best. Anything he didn't know intrigued him. Knock Out watched as Starscream tracked the package, even as Knock Out moved across the room. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it. "It's for you." He told Starscream, nodding towards the candy. 

 

Starscream's optics brightened, and that alone was completely worth the embarrassment saying that statement brought. Starscream moved, as if to come get it from Knock Out. He went over to Starscream instead. "Open it after I leave, if you please?" Starscream took the box and looked at him questioningly, but Knock Out didn't say more. Instead he bowed, formal yes but also a way to avoid looking Starscream in the optic before he embarrassed himself, and turned from the room in a way he refused to acknowledge as fleeing. 

 

He avoided Starscream for a while after that. Not for a terribly long time, just enough for the worst to blow over, Should Starscream hate the candy. Or even worse, should Starsceam realize what he was doing and chose to hate him instead. He changed his schedule, going to the refectory at different hours, begging Breakdown to join him in the lab so he had a "buffer" should anyone want to talk to him. 

 

Starscream didn't approach him. It looked like he didn't even try considering he didn't see a hint of the seeker. That alone was enough to make Knock Out reconsider going through with this whole thing. Breakdown was the one to convince him not to. After all, he had gone so far. There was no harm in it at least. Starscream wouldn't hate him forever for it. Atleast, Knock Out hoped Breakdown was right about that....

 

He made Starscream another gift, something he hoped was unique. Something that showed he cared about the seeker's interest, and that it was _him_ he wanted, no one else. The first thought was to get him something for his lab. Starscream's hands did wind up with a fair amount of damage when his experiments turned sour, and perhaps a medkit that he could use on them for emergencies. It would always remind him of Knock Out...

 

No. He deleted that train of thought almost as soon as it came. Getting Starscream something for his lab was the most obvious, least thought out thing he could possibly do. _Everyone_ knew Starscream loved sciences and lab work. He had to be more creative than that. Starscream was so amazing in his sciences because of his ingenuity and he needed someone just as inventive to keep up. Something creative, but still able to keep his attention and his intellect working... Knock Out had an idea. He just had to check with his little human friends to ensure he had everything right.

 

Knock out was eternally grateful that he had steady servos as he set upon building and carving his present to Starscream. He had a new appreciation for artists and the constructicons who did this sort of thing all the time. The slightest mistake could ruin everything, making him start all over again, and that said nothing of the painting process. It had taken joors to make sure each line was meticulously perfect, from construction, to painting, to the final protective sealant. At some point Knock Out wondered if he should have made it from glass instead, but it was so fragile... He would have never finished.

 

Knock Out looked over the finished product, and he had to say he was rather proud of himself. He was almost eager to hand it over, wrapping the more delicate pieces up before boxing everything. Checking his chrono, he realized Starscream was more likely than not in the lab. He set off, pride pushing his nervousness aside for once. Starscream would love it- he was sure.

 

The lab itself was mostly quiet and deserted besides Starscream himself. Whatever he was working on bubbled and splashed out of it's containment, landing on the table and Starscream's fingers.. "Slag." The seeker muttered, shaking his hand to get the liquid off. By then Knock Out was close enough to see the light damage on Starscream's smoking fingers. it was more cosmetic than anything but... he was already here. Might as well help, right?

 

He set the box down and came over. "Might I be able to help?" He offered with a smile, reaching out for Starscream's hand.

 

"Knock Out!" Starscream jumps, clearly startled. It's completely adorable, and Knock Out feels his smile widening. "I didn't expect to see you there."

 

"I just came to.... nevermind that. Since I'm here, I can fix that for you. May i?" Knock Out insisted. Starscream nodded, fully turning away from the project to allow Knock Out to work on him. "What are you working on?"

 

Starscream blinked in surprise. "Oh! Um... are you sure you want to know? Soundwave wandered off in the middle of me trying to explain it.... I suppose either it's complicated or I'm rather boring." Starscream looked away with a self deprecating smile.

 

"You're never boring, Starscream." Knock Out told him sincerely. Starscream's EM field constricted in embarrassment. "There, all done." Knock Out released the seeker's hands and let him pull away as he obviously wanted to.

 

"Thank you... Lord Megatron wondered if there was any way I could convert normal Earthen elements into energon. I can, but so far it's had rather dangerous side effects when you alter the structure of the original element. I wonder-" Starscream cut himself off, not wanting Knock Out to run like Soundwave had.

 

"Speaking of energon, perhaps you should get a cube? The logs say you haven't left the lab in joors. Take a break, come back later. You'll have new ideas. I have shift in a few breems but I'd love to try to help afterwards?" Knock Out offered. It was a bit hypocritical, considering he had worked straight through his recharge cycle to prepare Starscream's gift, but it would be worth it if he said yes.

 

Starscream glanced away, taking a moment to think the suggestion through. "I suppose a doctor would be a good mech to consult on this.. Alright. I think I will do that Knock Out and I'd be delighted if you joined me after your shift." Starscream offered him a hand and Knock Out shook it, delighted by the chance to simply touch Starscream. ... Perhaps he could somehow incorporate that into his third gift. "What's that?" Starscream asked, looking over Knock Out's shoulder at the box he had set down earlier.

 

This time it was Knock Out's turn to pull away, embarrassed. He grabbed the box and presented it to Starscream. He couldn't make his optics meet Starscream,even though he really wanted to see his expression. He snuck a peek and saw Starscream's mouth open in surprise. He didn't look any further, unsure of what he would see. Surprise he could handle. Disgust he couldn't.

 

He felt Starscream take the gift, though his grip was light, rather than sure. "I formally request an audience with you tomorrow evening in the refectory. Please come." Knock Out left before Starscream could say no. That wasn't terribly fair, now Starscream's honor would ensure he came if only to give a proper refusal. Either way, Knock Out now had a deadline. Tomorrow he would make his proposal to Starscream.

 

Knock Out, somehow, managed to get to his shift on time. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be terribly many emergencies, moreso tiny things. A mech stepped on something and it got lodged in his pede. Routine maintenance checks. Simple easy stuff that Knock Out could handle in his recharge. He sent a small thanks to Primus. Had it been anything more difficult, he might have been too distracted to handle it properly.

 

His preoccupation didn't go unnoticed. Breakdown, like any good friend, questioned him immediately. Did he have a virus? Did something happen? Is he going to be alright? Knock Out resisted for a moment. Perhaps he should keep it to himself, he was being utterly ridiculous about this, there was no need to involve Breakdown further... That plan fell apart, because by virtue of being his best friend Breakdown was already involved. Breakdown had encouraged him to keep going, involving himself further. If anyone should know about why he was panicking, it should be Breakdown.

 

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." Knock Out told Breakdown in a rush, nearly running over the words themselves.

 

"Oh... Isn't that a good thing? I mean... You've liked Starscream forever. It's about time he knows." was Breakdown's ever helpful commentary.

 

"He's going to reject me. Even if its not for being groundlocked, it'll be for being boring or uncreative. I can't even think of another gift to give him!" he complained, trying to atleast vent, since Breakdown wasn't going to give any advice.

 

"Hey, calm down." Breakdown soothed, wrapping an arm around Knock Out. "You are one of the smartest most creative mechs on this planet. Pit, include Cybertron while we're at it. Not everyone can keep half this crew together after everything the Autobots have done."

 

"Had help." Knock Out mumbled. He pressed closer into the hug. It _was_ calming him down, even if he didn't quite want to admit it yet.

 

"You still did it. Come on, before you give up let's figure out what you're giving Starscream tomorrow. If you blow it off you forsake your honor and that of your trine's." Breakdown recited. With as much as Knock Out studied Seeker courting rituals he supposed it was to be expected that Breakdown also had them memorized. Still....

 

"I don't have a trine. Grounder remember?"

 

"My honor then. If we were seekers, we'd be trine."

 

Knock Out couldn't deny the truth in that. "So then, grounder trine mate, what am I going to do to catch my intended?" The rest of the shift was spent debating gift ideas inbetween the minor check ups.

 

Somehow, between the two of them, they managed to come up with something resembling a gift idea. Knock Out honestly thought it was more of a cheat than anything else but perhaps Starscream wouldn't notice if he liked the idea enough. Or maybe he would because Starscream paid meticulous attention to detail. Knock Out supposed after tomorrow, he would know for sure.

 

Knock Out carted the gift into the refectory, this time in a clear container so that Starscream could see exactly what was inside. It was only part of the gift anyway, and this way Starscream would see exactly what he was offering before he said yes or no. Luckily for Knock Out, Starscream was already there, having a cube.Doubly lucky, the refectory was fairly deserted so if this went badly, there would be few witnesses. Unluckily enough one of that handful of mechs was Soundwave, who had already begun whispering to the mech next to him.

 

Starscream had his nasal ridge buried in a datapad even as he took sips from his cube. "Is this seat taken?" knock Out asked, gesturing to the seat next to Starscream. The seeker jumped, obviously not expecting anyone to speak to him. Knock Out frowned. Maybe Starscream forgot that Knock Out had asked to meet him here. Perhaps his showing up at all was merely a coincidence.

 

"No, it's not taken." Starscream told him after a moment of hesitation. He set datapad down and gazed at the crate in curiosity. "I lost track of time, I didn't intend to be rude after you were kind enough to invite me." 

 

Knock Out shrugged. It was something he picked up from Breakdown who picked it up from the humans when he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm just grateful you decided to come at all."

 

Starscream looked startled at them implication. "Of course I would! We're... we're friends, aren't we?" He asked, optics wide and his EM field wavering in something akin to fear.

 

"Yes!" Knock Out exclaimed. "I wasn't trying to imply we weren't. I just..." He looked away. "I'm not terribly good at this." Starscream laughed and it held a little of the trill of seekercant. Knock Out knew he could listen to the sound forever.

 

"What exactly is the 'this' that you are not terribly good at?" Starscream teased.

 

If transformers blushed Knock Out swear he would have. Instead he glanced down at the table and wished he had been smart enough to grab a cube earlier so he could use it as a distraction now. It would just too obvious if he went to get one now. "I..." He stopped, reset is vocalizer and started again. "I'm here to give you your third present."

 

"Third?" Starscream repeated, tilting his helm as though he was solving a puzzle. "You're right. This is the third isn't it?" His voice wasn't teasing anymore.

 

Knock Out was certain that Starscream had figured out exactly what Knock Out was doing. He tried to take the fact that Starscream was letting him continue, rather than stopping him now as a good sign, rather than simply going with tradition. He placed the box on the table and pushed it over to Starscream. He didn't say anything. There was no need to.

 

"Waxing supplies?" Starscream questioned.

 

"More an offer to help you reach the hard spots. Or all the spots if you'd rather." Knock Out offered. He tried to make it sound casual, as though he was unaffected by Starscream's answer.

 

Starscream grabbed one of the waxes and smelled it. Then he inspected the polishing clothes and the brushes. "I believe I'd like to take you up on that offer. There are some places that are extremely hard to reach." That statement seemed to take all of Starscream's nerve. He didn't look over at Knock Out again, instead staring at his energon cube.

 

Knock Out smiled. Since Starscream took the offer perhaps it wasn't hopeless after all. "I did have another question for you."

 

"You do? I suppose you've researched this?" Starscream asked. That confirmed two things. Starscream definitely didn't know what Knock Out was doing before, and he most certainly knew now.

 

"I did. Can I ask you? I .... I couldn't learn the cant unfortunately." Knock Out told Starscream.

 

"Please ask me."

 

Knock Out took a moment to prepare himself. This was the moment he was waiting for. He rose from the seat and bowed in front of Starscream. If he was doing this, he was going to do it right. He held a hand out, focusing on how "Starscream, may I have the privege and the honor of courting you?"

 

Starscream stared at him. Knock Out kept himself from moving. And then Starscream laid his hand on Knock Out's. Knock Out gripped it tight and felt Starscream squeeze back. "Knock Out, I loved your gifts and I feel your sincerity. I would be delighted to be courted by you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my inability to title anything. Let me know if you enjoyed or anything I can improve on.


End file.
